A Certain Halloween Night
by Risa Miura
Summary: Rizza, a Sorceress, was waiting for someone in the middle of a Halloween night. As she was waiting for that someone, an unknown person covered for someone. What will happen next? -sucky-ish chapter summary- RnR!


Rizza was getting impatient._ "Where are you now, you dummy?"_ she thought. The Sorceress was pacing back and forth in front of an arch in a desolate corner. It was eerily beautiful in Mana Ridge tonight, the snow covering the entire place, and the darkness giving the sacred land a haunting atmosphere. Since the Halloween event was ongoing (thanks to that lovely Irine), pumpkins and pumpkin lanterns were scattered in all of Mana Ridge.

Rizza kicked the snow with her heel, and sighed. Sure, she was wearing thick clothes, but it didn't even cover her legs, cleavage, and belly. _"I should tell Master Cynthia sometime about making us wear clothes that'll fully cover us,"_ the poor Sorceress thought, shivering as she sat down near a pumpkin. "It's almost time, and yet, he's still not here. Where did he go anyway?" Rizza muttered to herself.

Suddenly, two warm hands covered her eyes. Rizza remained still, devising ways on how to deal with the bastard who covered her eyes. Plan A: if this was a thief fooling around, she'd better fight. Plan B: if this was some kind of prank her elf friend Xercestra planned, she's going to yell at her later. Plan C: if this was a random stranger trying to kidnap and hurt her, she'd better punch the lights out of him. Plan C seemed to be the best choice in her situation at the moment, so Rizza took out her staff and spellbook, and prepared to attack the fool who did this to her.

"Fire Wall!"

Flames erupted downward from her staff, and the person removed his (her?) hands off. "Ouch! That hurt, Rizza," a guy's voice said. _"Hmm, I should set Plan B into action later,"_ the Sorceress thought to herself. Rizza looked at the guy. He had gray hair, his bangs covering the right side of his face, and had pretty green eyes. He wore a hat, white coat, and matching pants. A peaceful aura emanated around him, and it was obvious to anyone in Lagendia that this guy's a Cleric.

The Cleric looked at his clothes, and breathed a sigh of relief after checking that his clothes, as well as his skin, weren't burnt. "Took you a long time to finish that stupid run with that stranger, ei? I bet you were flirting with her," Rizza spat at the Cleric. "Sorry, Rizza, but you do know that we Clerics aren't speedy like Warriors, right? And why would I flirt?", the Cleric answered, raising his visible eyebrow at the Sorceress. "Are you jealous?"

"What? Me? Jealous? No waaay!" Rizza said, laughing.

The Cleric frowned. "I thought you'd be jealous with my raid partner," he said, looking at the ground.

Truth be told, (and Rizza wouldn't admit it to anyone, even herself) Rizza was actually jealous with the Cleric's partner. She was a stunning Sorceress, and powerful too, after Rizza saw her practicing her moves on a group of goblins and five shamans. When she learned that the Cleric was assigned to do a raid with the powerful Sorceress, Eliza, as he was currently the best Cleric in Mana Ridge, she was furious. Why hadn't it be her, Rizza, the smartest Sorceress in their batch, go with him? It never gave her justice.

"Anyway, let's get moving. I know it took us a long time to do that run, so let's hurry so that we can go eat. I'm starving," the Cleric said to her, easily recovering from the sadness he felt earlier. Rizza looked at Lukantor, the Cleric. She was puzzled. _"A minute ago he was frowning, but why is he grinning now? What is he up to now?"_ thought Rizza, confused with the sudden mood swing Lukantor had.

Rizza tried to stand up, then Lukantor held his hand to help her get up. "Thank you," she muttered, blushing light pink as she took his hand. She still wasn't used to the chivalrous attitude Lukantor had, and she got suspicious as to what was Lukantor up to.

Lukantor smiled at her. Rizza felt like melting, as if she never got used to his smiles. Sometimes, Rizza wondered why did this handsome gentleman like her back.

"Hey Lukantor, why do you like me despite the fact that I'm a Sorceress?" she sincerely asked, looking at the Cleric.

Lukantor looked at her thoughtfully, and answered, "I like you Rizza, because you're unlike any Sorceresses I've met before. You're the first Sorceress who managed to see the real me, and you're humble, unlike those other big-headed Sorceresses here in Lagendia."

Somewhere in Lagendia, Master Sorceresses Cynthia, Tiana, and Stella, simultaenously sneezed.

When Rizza heard Lukantor's reply, she blushed, making Lukantor smile at her with his 'Rizza smile'. "Oh come on, let's stop chit-chatting and level up now. Hurry!" the Sorceress commanded, a tinge of red still evident on her face. Rizza started to walk away when Lukantor held her hand.

"What?" Rizza grumbled, trying to look mad even though she's blushing madly.

"Let me tell you something before we go," Lukantor said.

"Tell me now."

"I don't want others to hear it."

"But there aren't that much-"

Rizza paused when she saw what Lukantor did: his deadly puppy eyes look.

_"Must.. resist.. fluffiness.."_

Rizza approached the Cleric.

"Come closer."

"This is already close, stupid."

"Not close enough."

Rizza took a few more steps until she was a step away from colliding with Lukantor.

Lukantor then hugged her. Rizza was shocked with the sudden bold action Lukantor did. And as if to surprise her-

He cupped her face, and kissed her on the lips.

Rizza was too shocked to process everything. _"Did Lukantor just steal my first kiss?..."_

After what seemed like an eternity to her, Rizza managed to pull away and yelled:

"Poison!"

Lukantor fell on the ground, hit by Rizza's spell. After being repeatedly knocked down on the ground for a minute, Lukantor managed to stand up and said, "What was that for? D:"

"You stole my first kiss, you idiot! Stupid! Imbecile!"

"But you're my girlfriend D:"

"You still have to respect me, stupid!"

And they continued bickering on their way to Frost Hill, hands interlocked with one another.

* * *

"Lukantor, you know what?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

* * *

A/N: So, there goes my first ever fanfic. Ha! Anyway, is Rizza tsundere enough? Tsundere Sorceresses are

And sorry, the Cleric here's kind of.. mischievous. I thought it'd work out since I think, the only way to destroy a tsundere's wall is mischief. Anyways, review and rate, please? :3

With love, LKC~

[EDIT: 5/19/13]: For **Fufufufufu-**san, here's a link of what Lukantor and Rizza wore. 25. media. tumblr 3f47bcad9273d63265188b087219a7f7 / tumblr_mn06mpB3LC1qbcz24o1_500 .jpg (just remove the spaces~)

Sorry, I forgot what the costume names are ;-;


End file.
